


Given to Fly

by RedesignxRebuildxReclaim



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedesignxRebuildxReclaim/pseuds/RedesignxRebuildxReclaim
Summary: "And he still gives his love, he just gives it away. The Love he receives is the love that is saved."This is pure Dad Jacob Seed and Female Deputy fluff in oneshot form.My best friend and I were talking about how Jacob would be as a dad and then I had to write this.Enjoy! Because we all just need some cute fluff every once in a while.





	Given to Fly

Sara had been terrified when she had gotten pregnant. It's not something she had ever planned on happening, or even wanted to happen. The fact that she had to tell Jacob Seed was an even more terrifying factor to throw into the mix. 

Between not being sure how he'd react to the news, and being terrified picturing Jacob as a father, it had been enough to nearly send her fleeing Hope County and dropping off the map. But she knew Jacob would just find her and then he'd still find out anyways. Plus, she was already far too crazy about him by that point to seriously consider leaving him.

Ultimately he'd ended up shocking her and was extremely excited and enthusiastic about the news. Even despite that enthusiasm she had been scared about how Jacob would be as a dad. She knew he hadn't exactly had any shining examples of what a good father would be like. 

More than that she knew who Jacob was. She knew what he did. He'd done it to her for fucks sake. But she'd grown to actually know Jacob, and she had accepted him. But she worried he'd impose the same standards for being strong on their child, and the thought had weighed on her the whole time she was pregnant. 

In the end he had shocked her, just like he always seemed to. He loved to pretend he was one hundred percent tough as nails soldier, but when he was around their daughter he did a horrible job hiding how much she melted that hard exterior. 

It was so bad that she had to tell April she needed to stop going around her dad when he was working. Because Sara worried Jacob would show too much of his soft side for her and put a target on himself or her from one of his prisoners. 

She also didn't really feel like April needed to see what her dad did, but Jacob had wanted her to know the truth right away. They'd never sugar coated anything for her, and she had been a daddy's girl from day one. Nine years later and they were still two peas in a pod. 

And even though she got plenty of Sara's mischievous streak, she definitely took after the resilience of her dad. She was their little tomboy, always happy to trudge through the woods with Jacob to go on long hikes or go hunting. Sometimes Sara would tag along, but most of the time she let them enjoy their time together. 

It was good for Jacob. He was softer when he was around her. He wore his trauma from his past for everyone to see. From the burns he bore physically to how he interacted with people. But when April was around he always seemed more at peace. 

Today Jacob and April had decided to go on a hike and she had told them to go on it without her. But she changed her mind and figured she'd catch up to them and spend the day hiking with them. She knew the path Jacob was taking for the hike and April slowed Jacob down enough that she knew she could catch up to them without much struggle. 

Sure enough, after about twenty minutes on the path she heard their voices in the distance. She thought about calling to them but decided she'd be better off just catching up to them instead. When she got closer she heard April ask about her in the conversation and decided to be nosy. 

"But if you and mom were enemies how did you know you had a crush on her?" Sara covered her mouth with her hands to help hold in a giggle as a large smile spread to her face at the question. 

"Your mother was beautiful but she was a _giant_ pain in my ass." Jacob replied, laughter in his voice. "I hated your mother's guts. And then one day I was in the woods searching for one of my Judge's pups that had escaped after some moron left the cage unlocked. And it had been a while of searching, so I assumed that a bear or mountain lion had probably gotten to it first when I couldn't track him."

"Oh no." She could hear the worry in April's voice. April loved her dad's wolves. She looked at each of them as her pets and as big cuddle buddies rather than the trained killers they were supposed to be. 

"Well then I heard laughter. So I decided to follow it because it sounded like your mom, and I figured if I could catch her off guard I could put an end to mine and your Uncle Joseph's problems."

"You were going to kill mom?!" April gasped in genuine horror. Sara needed to remember to buy April an extra big sundae the next time they got ice cream. 

"Your mom was a real awful pain in your dad's ass." Jacob shot back in a poor defense. "Anyways, when I finally found her, there was my missing judge pup. On your mom's lap, licking her face in between her feeding it salmon. I just watched them for a while. And I think that was when I fell in love with your mom. When I saw how she treated that judge. Because she could have killed it and gotten rid of one more, but instead she found a lost judge pup and fed it and made sure it was okay."

"Did you get the pup back from her?"

"I didn't want to blow that I had watched her so I left. And your mom delivered him to my front gate and ran. That was when I knew she was something special and not just the pawn I thought she was."

"And then she fell in love with you?"

"Yeah. Somehow that turned out to be the case." Jacob nodded. "Don't ask me how though because I still can't explain that one." 

"I have a hard time explaining that one myself." Sara cut in, startling the two. Jacob shook his head at her, a small smirk playing at his lips. "And how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear about how you fell in love with me, which you've never told me by the way." 

"Well, this is worse than the time you caught me letting her try a sip of beer." Jacob shrugged, "I'm going to just assume you're always sneaking around somewhere from now on." He opened his arms to her and she hugged him tightly, tucking her head into his neck and smiling as his beard scratched at her forehead. 

"This is _so_ not worse than the time I caught you letting her try beer." Sara leveled him with a stare as she pulled back, letting him loosely keep his arms around her. "You probably don't want to bring that up again if you're smart."

"I don't know, it's too good watching you get riled up over it again." Jacob smiled against her lips as he kissed her. 

"Ew, stop it." April immediately voiced her complaints to their display of affection. 

Sara and Jacob both laughed and she stepped back, lacing her finger's with Jacob's. "Sorry, I won't do it again." She apologized to April with a laugh. 

"It's gross." her daughter wrinkled her nose at them. "I hate kissing."

"One day you might change your mind." Sara joked, earning a dirty look from April. Jacob bit back a smile and his hand slid to her butt as she leaned into his side. 

"So mom, why _did_ you fall in love with dad?" April turned her line of questioning to Sara. 

"That's a tough one actually. Because your dad was a huge jerk. And I mean _huge_." Sara giggled as Jacob lightly slapped her on the ass for her comment. "But ultimately what won me over was that he had a _really_ cute butt." 

"That's gross, mom, come on." April stuck her tongue out in disgust. 

"You are still just as big of a pain in the ass now as you were then, you know that?" Jacob laughed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her from behind in a tight hug. "That's your dad telling me he loves me." Sara giggled. 

"You two are gross." April shook her head at them, forcing a frown to her face. 

"Yeah, well you should be happy you have two gross parents who love each other and not two who hate each other." 

"I am happy" April nodded, and took her mom's hands, pulling her away from Jacob and forward on the path they were hiking on. "Dad really loves you, you know." 

Sara glanced over her shoulder back at Jacob who shrugged and made a face at her.

"Yeah, I know." She squeezed April's hand. "But you know who he loves even more? You." 

April's face lit up with a smile and both girls glanced back at Jacob who shook his head. "I can't officially comment on that because your mom will be jealous. But you're my number one." He held his middle finger out and April wrapped her pointer finger around it in their unique handshake they had come up with years ago.

"Now let's get on with this hike." Jacob stood up and laced his fingers with Sara's, bringing her hand up to his lips in a soft kiss. "We can show mom that bear's den you found last time." 

"The what now?" Sara met Jacob's eyes with a sharp look. Jacob laughed loudly and put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry mom, the bear was gone." April shook her head at Sara as if _she_ was the one who had no sense. 

"Yeah, mom, the bear was gone." Jacob copied in a whisper with a wicked grin, earning an elbow to the ribs from Sara. "Just wait until later." She warned him, whispered into his ear, and giggling as he reached down and squeezed her butt.

"I'm looking forward to it." Jacob purred back in her ear before April grabbed his hand and tugged him after her to show him some creepy tree she spotted. "Later tonight, me and you. It's on." Jacob motioned between them, wide smile lighting up his features.

"It's on." She agreed with a laugh. 

"Mom, come on." April's impatient voice yelled from just ahead of Jacob. 

"I'm coming." She laughed in return and jogged to make up the small distance between them. Jacob reached for her hand, lacing his free hand with hers as he let April lead them both around. 

"We need to take picture of this tree to show to Uncle John and Uncle Joseph." April spoke excitedly as she pointed out the twisted black tree. "I'm sure they'll love to see it." Jacob agreed, pulling away from Sara and passing April the camera he always carried around for her. 

Sara was more than content just to watch her two favorite people discussing the odd tree excitedly. All she needed in this world were these two. They each had a firm hold on her heart, and she wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
